Question: Multiply. ${6}\times{3}=$
Solution: Let's visualize to help us solve. The number line shows ${6}$ equal jumps of ${3}$ units. $0$ $3$ $6$ $9$ $12$ $15$ $18$ $+3$ $+3$ $+3$ $+3$ $+3$ $+3$ ${6} \times {3} = \underbrace{{3} + {3}+ {3}+ {3}+ {3} + {3}}_{{6}{\text{ threes}}} = 18}$ ${6}\times{3}=18}$